


A Game of Truth or Dare with the Kingdom Keepers

by eClair23



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: The Keepers play truth or dare, set soon after book 6! Willa does a lot of blushing, and Philby is sweet.
Relationships: Isabella "Willa" Angelo/Dell Philby
Kudos: 4





	A Game of Truth or Dare with the Kingdom Keepers

All of the Keepers, including Amanda and Jess, were gathered at Finn’s house, celebrating a few days off of Keeper duties. They were currently sitting in a circle in the basement, playing Truth or Dare.

“Alright, Willa, Truth or Dare?” Maybeck asked.

“Do I have to go first?” She asked quietly, glancing at Philby across the circle.

Maybeck snorted, picking up on this. “Yup.”

“Okay, fine. Dare,” she replied coolly, trying not to show Maybeck how intimidated she truly was.

“I dare you to tell Philby how he woke up in Aruba,” he taunted.

Willa’s eyes widened and she blushed. “Pass?” Her voice was quiet.

Maybeck looked at the others. “Sorry, Willa, I don’t think we’re doing passes…”

Charlene threw her a sympathetic look. The girls had had many heart-to-hearts and conversations about Willa’s feelings for Philby, and Charlene was beyond annoyed that Maybeck would embarrass Willa like this. “Terry, back off.” She hoped the use of his first name would bring him down. He persisted.

“It’s okay, Char.” Willa made eye contact with Charlene. Charlene nodded.

“Okay, here goes. Dell, please don’t be mad or freak out or anything. It was the only way to wake you up. I- I kissed you,” Willa’s eyes flitted up from the carpet to meet Philby’s. He was flushed, but his eyes smiled at her. “There, I said it. Are you happy now, Maybeck?”

“Yeah, actually I am. I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he murmured.

“That was mean, Terry,” Charlene fired across the circle. Amanda and Jess nodded. 

“Could we have a moment to speak in private, please?” Philby asked. His British accent came out when he was nervous, and Willa winced upon hearing it. Great, he was flustered. 

Finn tapped Maybeck on the shoulder and the two exchanged looks. “Yeah, sure.” Everyone except Willa and Philby filed out of the main room of the basement, closing the door behind them.

Willa wouldn’t look at Philby, despite his best efforts to make eye contact.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently, scooting closer to her.

She looked up, blinking quickly to keep her embarrassed tears from falling. “Huh?”

“Well, Maybeck was being a little… aggressive, don’t you think?”

She sniffled. “A little, yeah.” She paused. “I really am sorry, Philby. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“You didn’t embarrass me at all. I promise. And besides, it’s not your fault that came out in front of everyone.”

She nodded.

“Can I… can I ask why you didn’t tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to make things… weird, between us. Because I like you, Philby.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

He took a deep breath, resting a hand on her hand. “For the record, I really like you, too.”

“Really?”

“Really really,” he chuckled. “So don’t worry about things being weird between us. I’m glad I know about everything now.”

“Me too. So, um, what do we… do?”

“I don’t know.” He sat quietly, thinking. “Maybe we go out and do something, just us? If you want to.”  
She smiled softly. “I’d love that, Dell.”

“Sweet. It’s a date!” He laced their hands together.

Charlene squealed from the other side of the door.

Willa rolled her eyes. “You guys can come back now.”

Philby sat next to her as everyone else settled back into their previous spots in the circle. He caught her eye and smiled. She beamed at him, both of their eyes twinkling.

Charlene caught Willa’s eye across the circle and smiled. Willa grinned back.

“So, Charlie, Truth or Dare?” Maybeck inquired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I originally had the idea for this story and wrote a very scrappy version of it in probably 2013, but I recently revived my love for this fandom and rewrote the story.


End file.
